Fortsetzung von Just Normal
by TheSchokoTeam
Summary: Nicht wirklich HdR. Naja, also: Bitte nur lesen, wenn ihr sowieso schon verdorben seid +löl+ und Spaß verstehen könnt. Die STory is von Han. Und bitte Anmerkungen am Anfang lesen und erst Just Normal von mir =) Och, na ja, nich böse sein wegen der Fic


BÃ¼ddÃ¤h lesn:  
  
Ã–h, also hier spricht jetzt Zac, Leither, wie auch immer ihr mich nennt, also nicht die Schreiberin dieser Fortsetzung. Das wÃ¤re Han. Ich mÃ¶chte ein paar Worte vorneweg sagen: Ich tue fÃ¼r Han betalesen, aber ich habe beschlossen, diese Geschichte in ihrer ursprÃ¼nglichen Fassung zu lassen. Es ist einfach lustiger so. Ich meine, so viele Rechtschreibfehler und so (sorry Han), das ist schon wieder witzig. Sie hatte Ã¼brigens meine Erlaubnis dazu, und es ist IHRE Fortsetzung, ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ich poste sie nur fÃ¼r Han. Nur damit das geklÃ¤rt ist. Und die reviews gehen an sie; bitte nur lesen wenn ihr so was vertragt und SpaÃŸ verstehen kÃ¶nnt (+lol+ ich kling schon wie n lehra):  
  
  
  
Just normal(DIEEE Vortsetzung)  
  
Wie bei Annny auch leben die GefÃ¤hrten in unserer Welt.Als sie aufgehÃ¶rt hat isses grad pervers geworden.Das hat mir natÃ¼rlich sofort gefallen.Und dat is dat ergebiss. . . . . . .  
  
Legolas erwiederte wieder nichts,sondern lehnte sich nur vor und strich Aragorn sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.Er legte seine Arme um den Hals von ihm.Er kÃ¼sste ihn einmal auf den Mund und streifte ihm langsam sein Hemd ab.Aragorn war leicht Ã¼berrascht:"W...was...d...du...du willst ES???"-"Ja. . ."Als das Hemd dann endlich entfernt war machte sich Legolas dran die Hose zu Ã¶ffnen.Dummerweise hatte Legolas seine Tollpatschigkeit auch in solchen Situationen nicht abgelegt.Er handtierte an dem GÃ¼rtel von Ara herum. . ."Shit!!!"murmelte Legolas in sich hinein"Kann nicht EINMAL was klappen???"Ara,der sich inzwischen ein LÃ¤cheln nicht mehr verkneifen konnte,nahm seine Hand,legt sie zurÃ¼ck und begann selbst seinen GÃ¼rtel zu Ã¶ffnen und sich bis auf die Shorts vÃ¶llig zu entblÃ¶ÃŸen.Danach kletterte er Ã¼ber das Sofa zu Legolas und stÃ¼rzte sich stÃ¼rmisch(klingt ja doof)auf ihn.Er riss ihm vÃ¶rmlich das shirt vom Leib wovon Legolas zuerst entsetzt war aber dann feststellte das er es cool fand.Ja er fand es sozusagen `angeilendÂ´(hÃ¶rt sich jatzt komisch an aber. . .).Nun hatten sie beide nur noch Shorts an..Ara,der scheinbar inzwischen spaÃŸ an der sache gefunden hatte,fasste Legolas sanft an die hÃ¼fte und schob seine Micky Mouse Unterhose bis zu den KnÃ¶cheln.Eigentlich hÃ¤tte es Legolas ja peinlich sein sollen das er da vor Ara in Micky Mouse Unterhosen Stand aber in diesem moment war ihm das vÃ¶llig egal.Nun schritt Legolas auf Ara zu und und wiederholte das selbe bei ihm.Dannach betrachtete er Ara:"Wow.du siehst ja besser aus als ich mich dich in meinen TrÃ¤umen je vorgestellt hatte...."Legolas war hin und weg.Da sah er an sich hinunter.Tja.Oh je.Im Gegensatz zu Ara war er ja eher Schmal und zierlich.Kein Wunder:Ara war in einem Boxclub(hab ich jetzt einfach mal so beschlossen)und spielte eintausend,naja vielleicht auch weniger,sportarten.Ara war muskulÃ¶s und krÃ¤ftig.Er war berhaart wie es sich bei einem richtigen Mann gehÃ¶rt.Legolas selbst hatte noch nicht mal Bartwuchs. . .Ara bemerkte wie Legolas sie beide miteinander verglich und somit auch das Legolas`selbstbewustsein auf den absoluten Nullpunkt sank."Komm Legolas du bist toll. . .schau dich nicht so missbiligend an.Ich hab doch gesagt ich liebe DICH und nicht deinen kÃ¶rper!!!Obwohl du mich echt erregst.Wenn ich dich sehe dann zittere ich und kann mich nicht zurÃ¼ckhalten mit dir ein GesprÃ¤ch anzufangen.Ich liebe deine Coolheit wie du uns immer sagst das wir in Gefahr sind.Ich liebe einfach alles an dich.Und am meisten deine Tollpatschigkeit.Also komm her,sugar!!!"Ara hatte sich nun auf dem sofa niedergelassen und winkte Legolas zu sich her.Legolas war richtig gerÃ¼hrt von der ansprache.Der typ liebt mich scheinbar wirklich!!!dachte er und ging auch zum Sofa.Er kam sich allerdings ein bisschen doof vor wie er da so vÃ¶llig nackt im Wohnzimmer der WG rumlief.Aber die anderen schliefen ja. . .was kÃ¶nnte noch groÃŸ passieren???Er wollte es wagen.Also wagte er es und kroch zu Ara unter die Decke wo sich dieser Ã¼ber ihn legte.Legolas konnte seinen Atem spÃ¼ren.Jeden Luftzug der aus seinem Mund strÃ¶mte.Daran merkte er das Legolas nicht der einzige war der nun aufgeregt war.TÃ¼rlicherweise hatte er schon sein erstes mal hinter sich.Als er noch jung war,also so richtig jungendlich,haben sich die mÃ¤dchen um ihn gerissen und dem entsprechend oft hatte er auch schon mal mit einem MÃ¤dchen geschlafen.Aber er fand es nie so richtig`geilÂ´und das frustete ihn schon sehr.also er lag so unter Ara.Da kÃ¼ssten sie sich noch mal. . .lange. . .sehr lange. . .Legolas konnte sich an keinen Kuss erinnern der so lang und schÃ¶n gewesen war. . .nachdem dies vollendet war fragte Legolas:"Das ist jetzt ein dummer zeitpunkt aber. . .wie kann ein Mann mit einem Mann schlafen???"Ara war erstaunt:"Ja so richtig geht das nicht aber. . .ich kÃ¶nnte ja. . ."er brach mitten im Satz ab und tauchte unter die decke."Ara. . .was machst du da???"Ara war nun unter der decke und strich Ã¼ber den flachen Bauch von Legolas.Dieser Junge ist zu schÃ¼chtern...das kann man ja Ã¤nderndachte Ara.und strich Legolas weiter Ã¼ber den Bauch.Dieser schien sich wohlzufÃ¼hlen.Ara war nun mit seinem Kopf genau richtig positioniert,wenn man weiÃŸ was ich meine. . .jedenfalls fing er an mit seiner Zunge seinen Bauch abzulecken(LÃ¤ssie).Er ging tiefer hÃ¶rte aber nicht auf Leoglas zÃ¤rtlich zu streicheln und zu kÃ¼ssen(man kann sich auch woanders hinkÃ¼ssen als auf den mund und den nacken.)Legolas` Anspannung lies nach.Er fing an sich zu entspannen und gleichmÃ¤ÃŸig zu atmen.(soll ich weiter erzÃ¤hlen???Ja ich denke das bleibt noch okay)Ara merkte das und sah ein das er anfangen sollte. . .Legolas genoss es eindeutig und drum konnte Ara sicher sein nichts falsch zu machen.WÃ¤rend Ara unter der Decke nachdachte ob er es nun wagen sollte oder nicht lag Legolas entspannt auf dem RÃ¼cken auf dem Sofa und ganoss,wie Ara schon vermutete,die BerÃ¼hrungen von Ara.Da merkte Legolas das Ara nun endlich entschieden hatte. . .er spÃ¼rte ein leichtes kribbeln das immer stÃ¤rker wurde es befriedigte ihn. . .er fÃ¼hlte wie es noch stÃ¤rker wurde,immer stÃ¤ker,stÃ¤rker.Ara schwitzte und ab und zu tropfte ein Tropfen Schweis von ihm auf den erhitzten,ebenfalls schwitzenden KÃ¶rper von Legolas.Das kribbeln war nun kein kribbeln mehr es wurde zu einem Tornado im Bauch Legolases. . .der tornado wurde zu einem Orkan und immer wilder.Legolas fÃ¼hlte es.Es klammerte sich an dem sofa fest.Seine FingernÃ¤gel mussten eigentlich schon das ganze Schaumgummizeuch rausgerissen haben,da sie sehr lang gewachsen waren,aber das juckte jetzt Legolas nicht im geringsten.Er hatte jetzt andere Gedanken.Er sah bunte Farben in seinem Kopf.Auch die wurden immer Bunter und heller.Der orkan in seinem Bauch konnte sich nicht mehr halten. . .fast. . .Alles wurde bunter,schÃ¶ner,toller,hÃ¤rter,besser und Legolas merkte das er stÃ¶hnte.Jawohl,Legolas stÃ¶hnte(man stelle sich diese situation bildlich vor. . .)Der Orkan wurde wilder,wilder,hÃ¤rter. . .legolas krallte sich jetzt am Sofa fest und fÃ¼hlte den Stoff reiÃŸen. . .Der orkan wurde weiterhin wilder,wilder,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja"JAH!!!"schrie Legolas auf.Da entspannte sich die Lage,Ara tauchte auf,die Farben aus seinem Kopf verschwanden,der Orkan war Beschwichtigt."Wow.Das hab ich noch nei erlebt."- "Was du hattest noch nie???"-"Nein es hat mir nur nie so gefallen..."Das freute natÃ¼rlich auch Ara und sie kuschelten sich aneinander. . .Und so schliefen sie ein. . .gemeinsam unter der Decke. . .im wohnzimmer. . .bis. . . ."MORGÃ„Ã„HHHHHHNNNNN!!!!"Frodo platzte herein(er hat bei denen Ã¼bernachtet. . ."Ich wollte sagen das es. . . ."er brach ab und stutzte."Seid ihr schwul oda wat???"Ara hielt es fÃ¼r keine gute Idee ES geheim zuhalten."Ja.Sind wir."Frodo war `leichtÂ´belustigt:"IHR....IHR SEID SCHWUL???JAH GEIL!!! MANN KRASS...HEY PIPPIN MERRY BOROMIR GIMLI KOMMT HER!!"-"Toll. . ."Legolas war nicht sehr erfreut.Aber Ara gab ihm eine ErklÃ¤rung:"wir hÃ¤tten es nie im Leben geheimhalten kÃ¶nnen. . .dazu bist du ein viel zu groÃŸes Plappermaul. . ."Ara kÃ¼sste Legolas auf den Mund. . .gerade als die restliche Truppe ins Wohnzimmer kam."Was???das kann nicht sein. . ."Boromir war erschÃ¼ttert."Cool.Wie wars???"Merry dachte nur an das eine. . ."NAIN!!!ICH WOLLTE DICH DOCH LEGOLAS!!!"Gimli outete sich. . ."Was du auch???"Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. . ."Nein das war nur ein Scherz."-"Haha wie komisch. . ."Trotzdem lachten alle. . .Als das alles Ã¼berstanden war beschlossen die WG bewohner Ara und Legolas ein Zimmer zu geben("Man kann ein Liebespaar nicht trennen")und Die zwei sind bis heute ein Paar. . . 


End file.
